Coming Home - Dear Naomi
by garden-nomes
Summary: Set in the Coming Home timeline. Emily writes a letter to Naomi. Short one shot, and a bit angsty.


**A/N: This was just in my head...and it is what it is. Follows on with the plot of Coming Home. Right now I can empathise with Emily's sense of loss... And that's really all I want to say about that...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own skins. Any and all typos...**

* * *

**(Emily POV)**

Dear Naomi,

I can't begin to tell you how lost I feel. It's been a month now, since I last heard from you, and I'm left here, not knowing why you disappeared the way you did. I ask Gina, but she either doesn't know, or won't tell me. I get the feeling she has heard from you, and is angry at you, just as a part of me is, for leaving the way you did.

Did I do something wrong? I don't even have an answer to this question that rolls around my head on a constant basis. Did I not love you enough? Or too much? Was I smothering you without knowing it?_ God_, I miss you so much, I cry myself to sleep at night and Katie tells me to shut up. Then she feels sorry, I guess, and comforts me, but it's not the same as having you by my side. I really do miss you so much, and I don't know what I'm going to do _without_ you.

I was angry, at first. I couldn't understand why you'd left me here. I guess a big part of me _still_ doesn't. I thought we were happy together.. Weren't we? I went to see Effy, and she told me some strange things... And I think I started to understand. She said she could always see it between the two of us... The love we had. But also that you felt too much for me and didn't know quite how to handle it... And maybe that was why you left. Effy said that it always helped her in some way to get her feelings out, and she suggested I write this letter... I guess Freddie's death has had a sobering effect on her, like it has the rest of us. She and Katie get on better now... I think the loss of someone they both cared about made all the other things they fought about trivial, in some way.

But as for me, I can't help but miss you every night, wishing that I could text you, talk to you, or even just hold you. I don't know if I'll ever get that chance again, and it's such an ache inside me... Dad sort of understands it, but Jenna is more or less gleeful about your absence... She keeps trying to set me up with loser bloke after loser bloke... Yes, my love, according to her you corrupted me after all, and now that you're gone, I can get on with being a normal, _straight_ girl...well, fuck her. I've known I was gay since before you and I got together, hell, my box of fannies can attest to that.

I _miss_ you, did I say that? I hope wherever you are, that you are ok. I wish you would call, or text me... But, I know you probably have your reasons for disappearing, and for staying away. I'm just...so _sad_ without you... I miss your body being next to mine, and the silly little loving things you would say to me... I _really_ miss you, Naomi Campbell... And I think I will _always_ love you. I just can't seem to move on... You are the love of my life, as you said I was yours, in that last message you sent me. God, that feels like an age ago, now...

Do you think of me? Do you lie awake at night and wonder if I'm ok? Because I do about you... I hope you're ok, and not doing silly things like drinking yourself stupid every night... And if you are, I know that I'm not with you to hold you in the morning when your hungover, and gently force feed you painkillers... God. I'm crying now, just thinking about it...

I guess I'll end this letter, now... I don't have much to say that won't sound like a broken record... I don't know if I'll write another one, I don't even know where to send it to, so I guess you will never read it. I miss you_ so_ much, Naomi... Not a moment goes by, right now, where I don't think about you, or find myself spaced out in our shared memories.

Come back to me, _please_... I don't know if I can stand it much longer without you...

All my love,

Emily. xoxox

* * *

**A/N#2: That's pretty much it...short and sweet.**

**Thanks for reading... review if you wish, even if just to tell me how much you hate it lol**

**~GN~ xo**


End file.
